1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention broadly relate to computer systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provide for a method and cover assembly for protecting a computer system interface, such as a small computer systems interface (SCSI) from an electrostatic discharge (ESD).
2. Description of the Background Art
SCSI (“scuzzy”) is a data-transfer interface used to connect multiple peripheral devices, such as disk drives, tapes, or printers to computer systems while occupying only a single slot in the computer system. SCSIs are typically installed on a PC board assembly and are one of a number of available ports on the PC board for receiving various connectors where through signals (e.g., software signals) pass to and from the computer system. SCSIs should remain covered until ready for receiving the appropriate connector which is to transmit and receive signals (e.g., software signals) through the SCSI for operating the computer system.
SCSI terminators or SCSI cable ends may be employed to cover the SCSI interface of the SCSI connector, but with several disadvantages. They are expensive and are too large to pre-install on a PC circuit board prior to integrating the PC board into a computer chassis. An open SCSI interface is subject to electrostatic discharge (ESD), causing a failure in the computer systems.